1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a stator of a rotary electric machine, the rotary electric machine including: a stator core; a stator coil wound around teeth of the stator core; and an insulator interposed between the stator core and the stator coil.
2. Description of Related Art
As it has widely been known, a stator of a rotary electric machine includes a stator core and a stator coil, and the stator coil is wound around teeth of the stator core. In general, an insulator that is made of an insulating material is disposed between the stator coil and the stator core so as to electrically insulate both of these.
By the way, in order to improve reliability of the rotary electric machine with respect to a disturbance, it is desired to fix the stator coil to the stator core in such a rotary electric machine, so as to prevent movement of the stator coil with respect to the stator core. Here, the insulator is interposed between the stator coil and the stator core. Accordingly, when the stator coil and the stator core are fixed, conventionally, the stator coil and the insulator are fixed by using an adhesive, and the insulator and the stator core are further fixed by using the adhesive. However, the adhesive has to be applied twice in this case, and a manufacturing process is complicated.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-7836 (JP 2014-7836 A), a technique for simplifying adhesion of the insulator and the stator coil is disclosed. In JP 2014-7836 A, the insulator has a varnish guide hole and a varnish guide groove. The varnish guide groove is formed on a surface of the insulator which contacts to the stator coil. The varnish guide hole is provided in an upper surface of a flange section of the insulator, and the varnish guide hole connects to the varnish guide groove. The stator coil is wound around the insulator, and the varnish is poured into the varnish guide groove from the varnish guide hole, so as to fix the insulator and the stator coil. According to such a technique, the insulator and the stator coil can easily be fixed. However, fixation of the insulator and the stator core is not considered in JP 2014-7836 A. In order to fix both of these, another dedicated process is required.